Leona Cross
Introduction ﻿ ﻿''"Please Corey, tell me what's wrong?"'' ''-''Leona Teletha Cross worrying about Corey Talbain Leona Teletha Cross is Corey's childhood and closest friend. She joined his crew so that she can explore the new world, like the stories her father used to tell her and her brother. Since she has a map to the New World and extensive knowledge about it, she became the Silver Wind Pirates' navigator. Appearance Leona has long, hot pink hair that goes to her waist. She wears a green jacket, white button shirt, plaid skirt, white knee socks, and black combat boots. She also wears her mother's rosmary necklace, thinking that it will bring great fortune. Leona has a slender, nice physique with D-cup breasts. Personality Leona is gentle, kind, and always cheerful. She looks out for her crew as if they were her family. In battle however, she gets serious and protective, much like Corey. Once in a while however, Leona tends to be flirty. Ablilties and Powers Navigation Leona has excellent skills in geography and navigating. She as extensive knowledge about the New World and is determined to find out more. She is capable with pointing out the safest routes and can navigate through storms. Martial Arts Leona is skilled in one fighting style, Tae-Kwon-Do. Leona can hold her own when around average pirates, however, when dealing with a devil fruit user, she can easily be beaten. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki- Leona has this quite mastered and helps her when it comes to combat. She can even predict the next move of her opponent. Agility Leona is quite agile herself. She can move in an above average speed, thanks to her weight. Leona has the greatest flexiblity among her crewmates. She can do the splits, bend her back, and even lift her leg up past her head. History Earlier Years When Leona was three years old, her father used to tell her and her brother stories about the New World. She loved the stories, and was interested in finding it, her brother was not. At the age of four, her mother passed away, which devastated her and her family. Since then, Leona started learning about navigation and geography, along with Tae-Kwon-do. Her Fateful Encounter At the age of eight, Leona was having a great life with her family. One day however, the pair of siblings watched as their father leave their household. Soon after that, they were trusted to an old friend to watch over them. Refusing to accept that their father left them, she ran off into the city. As she was wondering, she heard a boy crying. So she followed the voice until she saw a boy about her age, wearing rags, messy brown hair, and a red headband. Leona went to ask the boy what's wrong. The boy then looked up at her and shook his head, stating that she wouldn't want to hear it. Refusing to give up, the young girl finally convinced the boy to tell her. The young boy revealed to be Corey Talbain, a slave that was liberated, and future captain of the Silver Wind Pirates. Leona then introduced herself and conforted the sad boy. Soon enough, they became friends. Leona would go outside to play with Corey. They got closer, and closer. Soon enough, she started to develop feelings for now young man. Leona's Recruitment Leona, now Twenty, was just enjoying a evening stroll. Then, down from a roof, Corey came to tell the young woman that would make her scream out in joy. The captain told her about the Grand Line and asked her if she would like to join his crew. Seeing that he already recruited a first mate and her older brother, she had faith in Corey. She decided to join his crew, helping her to get to her dream and also to be closer to Corey. Relationships Corey Talbain Her childhood, and closest friend. She has developed feelings for him, seeing him as her knight in shining armor. With him as her protector, Leona is constantly safe when she's around him. Teven Cross Her older brother. Even though they fight all the time, she still looks out for him. At times, she call him an idiot, being the ladykiller that he is. Barret Eberstark A crewmate that irritates her to no end. She thinks he's a total pervert and should lay his hands off of the women. Sherry Cromwell A great friend and crewmate. Leona gets along pretty well with her at the beginning, and tends to gossip with her every now and then. She helps Sherry when it comes to beauty. ﻿ Category:Pirate Category:Navigator Category:Silver Wind Pirate Category:Human Category:GZero945 Category:Female Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User